


Julance- Day Nine; Bisexual Pride

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [9]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Langst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Relationships: Klance - Relationship
Series: Julance 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Julance- Day Nine; Bisexual Pride

Lance was replaying what just transpired over again. He had just come out to his parents and grandparents as bisexual. His siblings had known for some time but they were supportive. He wasn’t so lucky this time. His grandparents left the table, refusing to speak to him further- they wouldn’t even look at him. His parents said horrible things to him- his mother sobbing and his father raging. Eventually they had told him to leave the house while they processed and figured out what to do with him. He ended up walking to the nearby park and sitting on the swingset- it was empty and late at night. He was the only one there.

“Lance!” He turned to see Keith jogging towards him. “Your text said it was important, what’s-” Keith stopped dead when he saw Lance’s tear stained face and his puffy eyes with red rims. “Lance? What happened?” Keith knelt in front of Lance who began to cry once more.

“I, I told them. I told the rest of my family.” 

“What did you tell them?” Keith held the chains of the swing to keep Lance steady.

“I told them I was bi. They weren’t-” Lance took a deep breath. “They didn’t like it.” More tears slid from his eyes as Keith stared at him, trying to figure out the best thing to do.

“I’m proud of you.” Was all he said.

Lance looked up and bore into Keith’s eyes. The sadness that was held in the ocean of blue, the loss of joy, broke Keith’s heart. How dare anybody cause the light to leave those eyes? How dare anybody take away the flecks of gold and sparks of childlike enthusiasm? “Proud?”

“Yes, Lance, proud. This took a lot of strength. I’m proud of you and you should be too. You just overcame something incredibly hard, you’re still here even though it didn’t turn out right. The rest of your family is ignorant and you don’t need them in your life. If they love you then it should be unconditional. You are valid and I am so proud of you.” Lance smiled and pulled Keith into a huge hug and cried more, but from relief. That was exactly what he needed to hear.

A year later Lance went to his first Pride. Six months after that he got his first boyfriend. Two months later he had his first heartbreak. Five months later he and Keith first kissed. Three years later he and Keith got married- his chosen family attended the wedding, even if his biological family didn’t.


End file.
